The overarching goal of the Developmental Core is to further the research priorities of the newly initiated HMS CFAR as outlined by the research agenda of the Scientific Programs by helping to develop and promote multidisciplinary research in the prevention, detection, and treatment of HIV/AIDS in areas of basic, clinical, epidemiological, behavioral, and translational research. It is critical to rapidly respond to evolving areas of AIDS research; therefore, the Programs will have flexible priorities as areas of research emerge. The Developmental Core will provide the infrastructure by which short-term funding can be offered to support proposals from individual investigators, promote collaboration and facilitate development of new experimental approaches in these high priority areas. A highly successful program in offering developmental funds was demonstrated by each of the PartnerstFenway/Shattuck (P/F/S) and DFCI/BIDMC/CH CFARs as independent CFARs. The recent merger of HIV/AIDS investigators from HMS institutions under the HMS Division of AIDS umbrella with this resultant HMS CFAR application has enabled an extraordinary opportunity to foster synergy and multidisciplinary research among these investigators in emerging areas of HIVIAIDS research. We expect that the individual track records of the two CFARs wilt be successfully amplified with this new CFAR application.